nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki
Swindler-preview-slider.png|Swindler!|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Swindler|linktext=Pursue treasure with the string that never ends! Skywireextended-slider.png|Skywire VIP Extended|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Skywire_VIP_-_Extended|linktext=The cable car game brings you 100 new faces and figures to guess from. Nitrome-profiles-siteview2.png|Nitrome 2.1|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nitrome.com_2.0|linktext=Coming soon to Nitrome.com: Profiles! Boss.PNG|SUPER FEED ME!|link=http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Feed_Me|linktext=This iPhone game is coming soon! This month's logo was made by NOBODY. Since Nitrome only released an update to Lockehorn in January, there was no game from the past month to make into a logo, as Lockehorn had been used in the last logo. Since the last two games were the subject of the January logo, it was decided to make a logo featuring the three areas and characters of the three previous previewed game images from the Nitrome Blog, as these games have not been released yet. The logo features the area from the Untitled Descent Game, Untitled Maze Game, and Untitled Platforming Game, joined together. The main character from the Untitled Descent Game and Untitled Platforming Game, and the Grey Creatures from the Untitled Maze game are on a platform behind the star of the Untitled Descent Game, the star who is possibly seeing what games will be coming next. The star of the Untitled Maze Game asks a question: "What game comes next?" What Nitrome game is to come next? Nitrome can decide that. :See past Nitrome Wiki logos! * ...that Chick Flick was originally a Mobile Phone Game? * ...that Steamlands and Nitrome Must Die took longer to make than most Nitrome games? * ...that there is a version of Magic Touch that can be played on a Nintendo DS? * ...that a sequel of Square Meal was planned, but was forgotten about? * ...that you can play Nitrome games on the Nitrome Wiki? * ...that Nitrome has currently been up for 8 years (2004-present)? :January 21st 2012: Chat has now been re-enabled on Nitrome Wiki. :December 24th 2012: Emitewiki2 is given Admin rights! :October 8th 2011: Chat has now been disabled on Nitrome Wiki. :September 17th 2011: Santiago González Martín is given Admin rights! :July 15th 2011: Article comments have now been activated on Nitrome Wiki. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Visit Nitrome:Tutorials for help on several subjects! * Ask an experienced user for help! ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there and help. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * Visit the Categories in need of Rewriting to find articles that have to be rewritten. * Place templates on pages that do not meet the wiki's Manual of Style. Find a page lacking information? Place Template:Stub so other users can add more information. Find a page written improperly? Place Template:Revise on it so other users can rewrite it. ; Talk and more... * Visit the forums for extra help and friendly discussion. Nitrome Must Die!!!! is a platformer-shoot 'em up released on November 24th 2011. The game stars the two characters Austin Carter and Justin Bennet. The game is Nitrome's 100th and largest non-premium Nitrome game so far, having 102 levels. (Read more>>) : Suggest a featured article! : Purge for new featured media : Vote! : Suggest a Battle! : Previous Results What do you think about the quality of Nitrome's games? They're getting better They're getting worse They're not getting better or worse I don't mind, as long as they make more! '''Previous Month Poll Results Game of the Year :Previous results __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse